


难得有情人

by leslietanthony



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋, 少年摩托日记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslietanthony/pseuds/leslietanthony





	难得有情人

一

周彦辰站在巨大的落地窗旁吸烟，仅吸了四支便觉得喉咙干涩发紧，淡蓝色的烟雾在唇齿间打着结，周彦辰望着透明玻璃上映照出的脸，将烟雾喷向镜中人的鼻尖。

天空是紫与蓝的墨色纠缠，有星无月，霓虹将城市的夜色渲染，飞蛾在人造的灯光中明灭。

周彦辰发了一会呆，指尖的灼热造成星火的陨落，含住受伤的手指，弯下身将烟蒂拾起，连同其他三支一同扔进了垃圾桶。

周彦辰换了一身黑色的短袖t恤，剥了一颗糖放入齿间。牙膏已经消解了口腔中的焦苦，甜腻扩散。

晚风与肌肤发生奇幻的摩擦，周彦辰沿着马路漫无目的地行走，糖融化的速度远比想象中的快。

甜腻消失的瞬间，周彦辰拦下一辆出租车。

“你真的不和我们一起去吗？”离开陶艺店已经是傍晚时分，澄明的阳光洒满街道，西方的天边像是停了一滩火烈鸟。

“是啊，不去了。”周彦辰对着眼前人笑笑，捏了捏他的脸。夕阳给予周彦辰一个金色的背影，蓝黑衬衫的少年目送了一阵，便也转身离开。

我与思念背道而驰，周彦辰靠在椅背上，车窗上锁发出清脆的声响。

日光将建筑的影子拉长，周彦辰穿过一个又一个的阴影，很快就到了家。开门的瞬间，泡菜冲上扑上来抱了他。

还好有泡菜，周彦辰洗漱完毕，颓然地坐在沙发上，将软绵绵的泡菜抱在怀里，自己是为了泡菜才拒绝和节目组聚餐的，一定是这样。

我要回来喂它呀，周彦辰摸了摸泡菜的耳朵，泡菜的耳朵不安分地动着。明明阿姨早就替自己加满了狗粮，泡菜已经吃得很饱了。周彦辰扒了一根香肠给泡菜，被泡菜嫌弃了。

“别以为我不敢打你呀。”周彦辰说，泡菜从他的怀里挣脱跑开了。“……”

周彦辰点了一大桌子的外卖，喂狗、减肥的理由都是骗人的罢了。离别是什么，好难讲出口，周彦辰这个时候才意识到自己忘了和骆明劼讲再见。怎么那么像，落荒而逃。

周彦辰闭上眼睛，逆光让骆明劼的面庞变得不真实，努力用眼睑捕捉，像一只人肉拍立得。起码要说，祝您愉快。

然而自己什么都没有讲，周彦辰放下手中的筷子，将泡菜关进二楼的卧室。我太紧张了……周彦辰去掏口袋中的万宝路，掏出烟盒的同时掉落了一颗糖。

一颗红色包装的牛奶糖，足以致命。

刺眼的红点，跳跃着坠落在白色的地板上，轻轻打着颤。两个时辰以前，糖的主人，带着歉意的笑容，将糖放入他的手心。“你吃颗糖啦，吃了糖等我……”

周彦辰知道自己糟糕透了，这是吸多少烟都冷静不下来的事。要不，试试散步？

叮。手机发出提示音。周彦辰坐在出租车的后座上，拿起手机。晚风从车窗中汹涌而入，吹得眼睛有些干涩了。

划掉那条无聊的广告，顺便打开了微信，朋友圈中各种觥筹交错欢乐的图，糖的主人的笑脸出现在别人的动态之中。

按黑了手机屏幕，周彦辰下了车。

二

酒精的味道，香醇略带些苦，滑过少年的喉咙，一阵刺痛。笑容像面具上的纹路，假装热爱这种烈性饮料，骆明劼喝了一杯又一杯。

“周彦辰怎么回事，他怎么不来？”  
“他在减肥，还要喂泡菜，泡菜自己在家。”  
“可以喂完泡菜再过来啊，减肥的话可以少吃一点。”  
“小狗不能饿着……”骆明劼的头有些晕晕的，胡乱辩解着。

大概是，讨厌我吧，可是这种理由，怎么说的出口。

骆明劼把糖放到周彦辰的手中，周彦辰的手指轻轻抖动，他并没有吃那颗糖，并礼貌性地放入了口袋之中。

他会丢掉它吧。

上午面对爱心早餐，并没有夸出什么高度。下午一起做陶艺，全节目组都在等在自己做好放工……将一个勉强可以叫做杯子的东西放在镁光灯下，骆明劼一阵苦笑，真的是什么都做不好。

我也想做很好啊，在喜欢的人面前……

他说和我说话会心肌梗塞……

早餐什么的，节目组安排的吧……

日暮了，没有了摄像机，终于可以不用伪装。

镜头之外的周彦辰，总是一脸冷漠。

已经是最后一程。

周彦辰拒绝了聚餐的请求，跨上了停泊已久的轿车。

他没有讲，再见。

落寞的触感，潮湿冰冷，早已习惯。

请一开始。

就不要靠近我。

将一颗虾子塞进喉咙，骆明劼再也忍不住，放下筷子冲进了洗手间。哥特风格的装修，曼丽血腥。

仿佛沉湎了一个世纪，清空胃内的容物，骆明劼缓缓站起身，用纸巾擦拭嘴角。

镜中人苍白，消瘦，嘴唇因摩擦而泛红，锐利的色彩与眼中的宁静不符。

原来连喝醉都这样克制。

真是一个无聊的人。

骆明劼将纸巾丢进垃圾桶，走回了大厅。

三

不知道自己为什么会出现在，xx小区的字样呈现在半空，闪烁着霓虹。兜兜转转了十八个街区，终点始终在这里，我这是在期待偶遇？

一滴雨砸在周彦辰的头顶，像一记猛戳。

我会吓到他吧，他会逃走吧。

四

喜欢周彦辰，大概是五年前的事。干净伶俐的少年，明眸皓齿，带着一丝戾气，孓然傲世。高傲如斯，却耐心陪手脚僵硬的自己练舞，通宵达旦。

拍摄少年浆糊物语，是一件非常快乐的事。为了怕演员对角色的认识先入为主，导演并没有要求演员看原著。骆明劼却在接到剧本后偷偷看过，在小说网站的耽美区。

这根本不是什么兄弟情。骆明劼很明确自己的性取向，面颊发烫，闭上耳目，将自己和周彦辰代入角色，仰躺在床上，头脑风暴。骆明劼拿起手机，翻来音乐列表，点播了一首《禁色》。

拍少浆糊的时候很愉快，周彦辰总是粘过来打闹，“哥哥”、“哥哥”的叫，并不十分在乎花絮老师的镜头。每次靠近都带来心跳一百八十迈的冲击，骆明劼是怕镜头的，耳朵总是红红的。

周彦辰说骆明劼很爱撒娇，被骆明劼完全否定了。

这大概都是不自觉的行为吧，被他发现了怎么办……

躺在床上的骆明劼深深叹了口气。

我会吓到他吧，他会逃走吧。

他还是发现了。

五

在花店里的躲雨的周彦辰只敢花五块钱买一朵玫瑰，并在走出花店之后将花枝折断，将花朵塞进口袋。

午夜流浪。

我应该以什么样借口出现？

六

少浆糊杀青后的两个月，两人被要求一起拍摄一个衍生综艺。贫穷剧组，一切从简。周彦辰提出骑车旅行的建议。

“什么车？自行车吗？”骆明劼睁着一双美丽无辜的眼睛问。  
“当然是摩托车，自行车太慢了，两天哪都不能去。”  
“我不会骑摩托……”  
“唔。”

骆明劼觉得自己糟糕透顶。

从杀青到再次见面的两个月期间，两个人没有任何联系。刚开始的几天，骆明劼还每天缠着用微信周彦辰说这说那，周彦辰总是很少回复，后来干脆没了回音。即使是在bio的群里，也没有正面的对话。

明眼可见的故意躲避，骆明劼由难过变成了习惯。

是我太粘他了吧，是我令他讨厌了吧……

可是我真的不会骑摩托车，这太令人沮丧了。

七

周彦辰不记得自己从什么时候喜欢上的骆明劼，也许从相识开始。顶着一头非主流的白毛，却长了一张人畜无害的忧郁的脸，过于清瘦的身体，波澜不惊的情绪，很少说话。

周彦辰很喜欢猜谜游戏，骆明劼就像一个安静的谜。想要解谜，首先就是接近。

周彦辰一直以为自己和骆明劼是兄弟，在片场对骆明劼各种调戏。直到有一天骆明劼坐在他的大腿上，用手摸他的锁骨。

周彦辰知道自己糟糕透了。

有谁会对兄弟硬吗？

还好古装长袍够宽大，骆明劼摸完锁骨就跳开了。

没过多久就杀青了。

周彦辰陷入了深深的沉思。

一沉思就是两个月。

八

没有我他也很开心啊。

周彦辰站在骆明劼家楼下的阴影里，朋友圈的影子反复出现，蚊子在他的耳边嗡嗡作响。

他一点都不在乎我呐。

骆明劼回到了包间，对担心自己的众人笑了笑，接着举杯敬酒，接着倒在了桌子上。

九

蚊子在周彦辰的耳朵上咬了一个包，周彦辰抬手拍了一下，回想起骆明劼拍戏时被蚊子咬了眼睛。周彦辰笑了笑，抚摸了一下口袋中的玫瑰。

更深露重。

周彦辰觉得自己看起来像一个变态，也不知道小区里有没有保安，会不会把自己抓起来。

……

我还是走吧……

周彦辰深吸了一口雨后清新的空气，举步离开。

周彦辰走到小区门口，遇到了剧组的面包车，以及送喝多了的骆明劼回家的众人。

十

“周彦辰xx，你在这干吗呢？”  
“我，我……我来遛狗。”  
“狗呢？”  
“我妈带走了。”  
“阿姨呢？”  
“我大姨也住这个小区，我妈带泡菜上楼了……”  
“哦。”

……  
现在是半夜两点钟。  
……

“我，我先走了。”  
“等一下。”  
“……”

“既然你都在这了，把他带上去吧，大家都喝了点，没法照顾，你帮着照顾一下吧，明早还能接泡菜。”  
“唔。”  
“看着挺瘦，其实还挺沉的。”  
“……”

众人留下了周彦辰和骆明劼离开了。

十一

烂醉如泥的骆明劼挂在周彦辰的身上站在飒飒晚风之中，发烫的肌肤与周彦辰冰冷的肌肤轻轻摩擦。骆明劼睁开迷蒙秀丽的眼睛望着他，并不真切，纤长的手指搬过周彦辰的下巴：“你是谁？周彦辰xx吗？”

周彦辰把骆明劼背到了电梯里，按下二十楼的按钮。酩酊状态下的骆明劼，将周彦辰推开，清瞿的身体后退，跌撞在电梯光滑的四壁：“你不是周彦辰xx，他今晚不在。”

“他不会来，你不是他。”凌乱的发丝伏在酡红的面颊，眉宇间跌宕着忧郁，倔强的双唇抿成一个苦笑，一个吻便落了上去。

周彦辰揽过骆明劼的头，吻了上去。酒气与奶香在唇齿间混合，周彦辰轻轻舔着骆明劼的嘴唇，打开他的牙关。舌尖相碰传来一阵酥麻，比酒精的刺激更加晕眩，骆明劼搂住周彦辰的肩膀，阻止身躯下滑。周彦辰的吻更加放肆激烈，骆明劼用力咬住周彦辰的下唇。

“啊。”周彦辰吃痛，停止了进攻。骆明劼松开手，赤红着双眼，笑容阴惨。周彦辰伸出手指触摸伤口，淡淡的血色玷染在指尖。

“你不是他，他不会吻我的。”

“他不仅会吻你，还会做其他事情。”

电梯的门开了。

周彦辰夹着骆明劼走了出去，摸出骆明劼口袋中的钥匙。房门开合，周彦辰将骆明劼按倒在房门之上，捏住骆明劼的下巴，狠狠地吻了上去，血腥弥漫，激发着原始的兽欲，骆明劼伸出舌尖配合，唇齿间的快感让他的身体发软，热情汹涌澎湃，淹没了理智，骆明劼觉得自己的身体发烫得厉害。直到抽干肺部的空气，周彦辰才放开了他。

“哥哥，我喜欢你。”粗重的喘息停留在骆明劼的耳边，耳垂被轻轻包裹在炽热的口腔里面，“真的喜欢你，原谅我……”周彦辰的唇由耳垂滑向喉结，暗夜中的触觉敏感虚幻。骆明劼的手摸像门边的开关，白光乍现。

突如其来的灯光造成双眸的刺痛，骆明劼不由得眯起了眼睛，面前的少年，剑眉星目，双唇是激吻过后的红润。“不要闹啦，周彦辰xx小朋友。”骆明劼低下头，嗫嚅着说，“不要闹了……”声音越来越低，更像是叹息。

“我没有闹。”周彦辰一把抓过骆明劼的手腕，向自己的下身摸去。骆明劼吓了一跳，连忙缩手，力量却是不敌。  
“我真的很喜欢你……”

鲜红的玫瑰绽放于骆明劼素洁的掌心，又一个吻产生了。

十二

骆明劼觉得自己做了一件错事，自己不应该主动吻周彦辰，否则也不会被他压在身子底下。

周彦辰觉得自己做了一件正确的事，那就是今夜来和哥哥表白。

其实我也没有那么醉啦……

爱心早餐是真的。

暗夜流淌着情欲。

难得有情人。


End file.
